


Sketching Out

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, poor steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 00:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first tentative foray into Cable/Deadpool. Steve Rogers should really think twice before agreeing to anything Deadpool suggests. Crossdressing and amused!Nate ahoy! (I’m not even gonna attempt to place this in any sort of continuity by the way.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna start uploading my few Cable/Deadpool fics along with Spideypool

“Hey Cap, you draw right? Think you could do a sketch of me and Nate?”

“Nate Summers? As in Cable?” Steve asks, blinking in surprise at the masked merc. He’s just finished a mission, which Deapool’s presence had complicated, but the man’s good at what he does when he finally gets down to doing it, and Steve is impressed and feeling charitable and even friendly towards him.

“Yup, the one with the long-ass name no one has time to recite,” he grins.

“G.I. Jesus needs something badass to hang up on his wall, and he’s all prissy about it having to be ‘real art’ so…” Deadpool bounces on his heels looking earnest, and Steve hasn’t done a sketch of live models in a while, so he barely thinks twice before nodding.

“Sure, why not,” he assumes it’ll be some sort of action pose, and Deadpool will probably insist on having bulging muscles to the point of absurdity, but he’s actually a little excited at the prospect of drawing Nathan’s TO. It should provide an interesting challenge.

“Where do you want it done?”

“Oh I’ve got a place in mind. I’ll text you the location, and oh em gee I’ve got Captain America’s phone number! How cool is that!?!” Wade exclaims, giving him a frankly offensively sloppy salute and bounding away in glee.

And Steve knows he’s going to regret giving Deadpool that number, but it doesn’t occur to him to regret anything else as he watches him bounce excitedly off into the distance. Besides, he can always get Tony to change the number for him, right?

……

The building that Deadpool has directed him to is inoffensive, a well-kept brown brick facade, with no sign to indicate what he might find inside. When he enters he encounters a smiling receptionist, but has barely greeted her when Nathan enters from a back room, smiling but guarded and just as serious looking as the other times they’ve met.

“So how did Wade rope you into this?” he asks amicably, leading him to the back door with a friendly wave to the girl at the desk.

He’s about to answer but has to cut himself off as he walks through the door, and it takes all of his considerable willpower to keep from marching right back out again.

The room is painted entirely black, with chains and various other bondage related items that Steve is trying very hard not to look at hanging off the walls and littering the floor. In the middle of the room is a loveseat, which Nathan is falling back on, having removed all of his clothes except a small pair of what looked to be black satin woman’s underwear.

“I…this…this isn’t exactly what I expected,” Steve says, putting on his captain voice as best as he can in the face of this unanticipated and disturbing situation.

Nate looks apologetic for about a second before the smirk he’s tried to suppress makes his lips twitch up. He’s leaning back comfortably, as though he’s not half naked and exposed, lounging carelessly on the red velvet loveseat.

“Cap you came! Make sure to get my good side okay?” Deadpool chimes skipping to the couch and positioning himself above the reclining mutant.

He has to remind himself that he’s a professional and that he’s faced down way worse than this, as he surveys the outfit Deadpool has on.

The merc is wearing a red and black corset, loosely laced up at the front to expose far too much scarred skin. The black lace ruffles that trim the bottom brush against silk black panties that match Nate’s in every way except for the tiny Deadpool symbol emblazoned on the front. His thigh high fishnet stockings trail the long line of his legs down to where his feet are encased in strappy black shoes that would look at home on a stripper.

Steve is trying very hard not to claw out his eyes, but it’s a close thing.

“Make sure you get all the detail on the riding crop!” Deadpool says cheerfully, straddling the mutant, with a soft smack to Nate’s cheek and a filthy grin.

Suddenly the prospect of drawing is looking a lot less appealing.

The whole visual spectacle paired with the fact that Deadpool won’t stop squirming in frankly alarming ways, or talking has Steve deeply regretting his promise even as he puts pencil to paper and tries not to die of embarrassment.

When the two wont stop kissing he reevaluates his former opinion. This is definitely worse than anything he’s had to face as an Avenger.

“Stop moving,” he barks, sighing in frustration when Deadpool just waves a hand at him dismissively.

It’s going to be a long day.


End file.
